1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sealing devices as normally used with fluid flow pressure devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common problem with known type sealing gasket devices for use with fluid flow pressure devices, such as the oil filter cartridge of the spin-on, throw away type in great use today, is that these items are mass produced in great quantities, and the sealing gaskets associated therewith sometimes are not as fully checked by quality control as they should be.
Another problem is that often times slight distortions or surface defects are present on the engine block or other mating surface with which the pressure vessel is attached and used, and thus an imperfect seal occurs at the gasket seal joint therewith when the pressure vessel is attached to the engine block or other surface.
Known prior art devices have attempted to solve this sealing problem by various devices. Known prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
Humbert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,551 PA1 Baldwin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,771 PA1 Sawyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,591 PA1 Offer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,963.
The patent to Humbert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,551 shows a gasket sealing member having a deformable lip which is associated with a filter unit and compressed thereby when the filter unit is attached to an automobile engine block. The shape and lip structure of the Humbert et al gasket member is entirely different from that of the invention disclosed herein.
The patent to Baldwin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,771, shows a number of different types of deformable gasket rings which will increase somewhat the sealing effect as the oil pressure flowing thereby increases. However, again each of the gasket rings shown are entirely different from that of the invention herein.
The patent to Sawyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,591 shows a gasket member of substantially rectangular shape and cross section, which is supported by spaced internal and external gasket side rings for the proper support of the gasket member.
The patent to Offer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,963, shows a gasket ring which is deformed to an entirely different shape and use. The original triangular shape of this gasket member is entirely different from that of subject invention, and also the shape under use is entirely different.
None of the known prior art devices have the new and novel features of the invention disclosed herein.